


The Doctor's Bed

by doctormissy



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Beds, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pointless, and relationships, mentions a bunch of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might seem that the Doctor’s bedroom was the emptiest room in the TARDIS, that no one ever came there, even the Doctor on many nights. However, that wouldn't entirely be true. During the two thousand years of the Doctor’s life, there must have been someone – don’t be ridiculous. And there was indeed.</p><p>*edited 25/5/17</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's Bed

It might seem that the Doctor’s bedroom was the emptiest room in the TARDIS, that no one ever came there, even the Doctor on many nights. However, that wouldn't entirely be true. During the two thousand years of the Doctor’s life, there must have been someone – don’t be ridiculous. And there was indeed.

  
First of all, there was Susan, his granddaughter. She had had regeneration sickness, and at that time the TARDIS hadn’t got as many rooms as it had nowadays. The Doctor had taken her lean, listless body and laid her there. She had occupied the sacred place for three Earth days before she had got well enough to stand on her feet.

  
Then there was Jamie McCrimmon. He had got some sort of Algolian infection - he had been tossing in his sleep, screaming, and hallucinating about deadly aliens they had previously encountered. His own bed hadn’t been big enough for him, hence why the second Doctor had to open the door to his chambers once more for a dear companion.

  
After him, the young and beautiful Jo Grant had spent the night in there. This time, it had been different. She had been _with_ the Doctor. She had been his first after his Gallifreyan wife. He had liked the brilliant girl a lot; perhaps even fell in love with her. His sweet and clever Josephine. The ending of that had been as sad as the beginning. There had been a tear when he had watched her marry the Welsh professor. 

  
The room had been empty for a while ever since. The Doctor had not liked to come there very often; everything had reminded him of Jo. But then one day, he had met Nyssa of Traken. The first time she’d entered the room was when Tegan needed Nyssa’s bedroom more than she did; when the Mara had possessed her. Nyssa had slept on the bed, and her Doctor had taken the sofa.

Later, their relationship had evolved into something more – more beautiful. She’ had lain in the sheets a few more times since then.

  
The tenth Doctor had brought Rose Tyler in there, twice. Once in sickness and once in passion.

  
And, of course, there had been his beloved wife, Professor River Song. Sometimes, there had made love. Sometimes, they had only sat there, reading books or telling each other stories about adventures they’ve been on since they last met.

 

  
Though, even with all those lovers and companions, it still felt empty. No one could ever quite replace his old friend. Enemy. Lover.

  
His true love, as humans might say. His soulmate, as they might say. The Master. His best friend. Enemy. Lover. They have been together, visiting each other, since the Academy. No matter what they had done to each other, one would always return to the other. They could not actually kill each other, despite those countless attempts of so. The constant fighting was one of their eternal games. The constant fighting over who would rule and conquer and save the universe was one of them, too.

  
He has never told his companions. He couldn’t. They wouldn’t understand. It was the Doctor and the Master and their little secret. Theta and Koschei.

When the Doctor was alone, or when his friends were deeply asleep - the Master always knew, somehow - he came to him and they snogged and scratched and bit and fucked and whispered little telepathic words of love and hate. For all night.

 

  
They were together right now too, in their latest incarnations. The Master was the Mistress now. It made things different but not different at all. They lay close next to each other. The Doctor pulled a loose lock of Missy’ hair behind her ear. Right now, he was soft. Some other time, he wouldn’t be.

“I’ve become a woman just for you, you know, my dear Doctor,” she had whispered to his ear once.

“I liked you the way you were before,” he had said to that. They were perfect the way they were before.

“Ah, well, you got me, I lied,” she had laughed with that sweet smile of hers that he loved so much. “It was the Time Lords. But that changes nothing. I would do that for you. I would do anything.” At the moment, she would.

 


End file.
